Three-dimensional (3D) hardware acceleration is important to the rendering of 3D objects such as games. A video frame may be decoded by reconstructing constituent macroblocks thereof in a raster order. Video formats (e.g., MPEG-2 Main Profile at Main Level) may add complexity to a decoding process involving such formats due to the presence of interlaced and field pictures. Macroblocks of a single frame may have differing reference parameters that serve to define compensation requirements thereof.
The difference in reference parameters between macroblocks of a single frame may cause numerous state changes of the 3D hardware, when the 3D hardware is programmed to reconstruct macroblocks of a destination frame in the raster-order. The associated state changes in the 3D hardware may result in degradation in performance that may necessitate hardware changes to improve performance.